


Snow White

by LilyannStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, kitten!hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyannStyles/pseuds/LilyannStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a kitten hybrid, living on the streets, getting caught up in drugs, and all around living a very unstable and dangerous life. One day, Harry finds you nearing death and saves you from your terrible lifestyle. After living with him for a while and having him be your Prince Charming, you go into heat and sex sex sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

I am absolutely freezing, unable to stop shaking from the cold wind of the London streets ripping through my body. I run to "The Corner" where I see my dealer/pimp, James, waiting for me behind the sign to the liquor store. 

"Alright, Y/N, I've got a job for you. You are going to meet Mr. Placcard in the usual motel, room 47. He is into your kitten hybrid shit, so cat it up for him. He's willing to pay me big if you do what he says, and if everything goes right, I'll give you your hits of heroin. If it goes wrong, you'll be doing jobs for the next two weeks without a hit to make it up to me, or get the fuck out before I kill you. Deal?" He asks in a menacing tone, and I have no choice to accept. I'm not addicted to heroin, but it sure makes this lifestyle seem a lot more tolerable, it helps ease the pain of being a homeless prostitute. 

"Yes sir, I'll be there right on time." I say, getting ready to go to work. I'm just going to have to act enthusiastic to be with yet another sick and twisted old married guy who digs my tail and ears. It's a sad life, but it is the only one I am capable of living. I set off for the hotel in the freezing cold, hoping to get there early so I can warm up in the room a bit and be able to do my job. I get in the room and it is as trashy as ever, but this is my workplace and I can't avoid it. I go to the bathroom to make sure I look somewhat sexy so that I will be able to get my hits from James. I hear another key being put into the lock of the door and I prepare myself for another round of meaningless, degrading, and soul destroying sex with another sick man. He walks in, an ugly, fat, middle aged fellow, and he eyes me hungrily. I bite back my grimace and put on my willing face, thinking of the numbness I will feel if I get my hits from James, rather than think of the disgusting man before me. 

It's been an hour and Mr. Placcard, or Ray as he wants me to call him, is still going. Usually the old fat ones only last about 45 minutes until they have passed out and I can get home, or rather to my cardboard box, to sleep. This guy just keeps going though. He is quite obsessed with my tail and he keeps pulling on it harshly as he slams into me. I can usually handle the tail obsession, but this man is being too harsh and it hurts too much. He keeps going, trying to make me like it and I just can't take it. I start crying and immediately he stops and starts yelling at me, telling me this is my job and I better stop fucking crying. It doesn't make me stop though and soon he slaps me across the face harshly, I can feel the sting on my skin as he pulls up his pants, walks out and leaves, saying he isn't going to pay James, but complain to him. I know then that my life is done. When girls get complaints from James' clients he will either work us until we die, or set a hitman on our trails, he doesn't want to deal with girls getting complaints, he will get less clients and his "business" will fall apart. I know the only option for me is to pick up and move to another part of the city, hopefully staying out of James' radar.

I quickly take a bus to my street, grab my cardboard box and the few small possessions I have and take another bus to an unknown part of the city. I arrive at a really quite nice place, there are only about 3 or 4 other homeless people here setting up their camp, so I decide to stay. Maybe it is a relatively rich neighborhood and I will be able to find work. 

2 weeks pass and there is still no word from James, but unfortunately, there is no work either. I am nearly starving when the next night rolls around and it is getting progressively colder as the days go on. I am scary thin, looking almost like a skeleton, and my hair is a disgusting lack-luster color from the lack of nutrients. Night rolls around and I curl in on myself, my cardboard box having disintigrated in the London rain, I am just sleeping with some newspapers as my blankets. Life has never been so hopeless. I can feel the weakness in my muscles as my body is wracked by the cold and I fall into an uneasy sleep.

"Hello love, are you ok? Please don't be dead." I hear a deep voice saying as I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I must be dreaming because no one has talked to me in the past two weeks, let alone wake me from my sleep. I don't have the energy to open my eyes though, my body is starting to shut down, and I am just too weak to stop it. I let out a low whine, nearly like a meow and I hear the mystery man sigh in relief.

"I'm so glad you're alive. Just stay with me, I'm going to get you to a hospital." He says just before I black out as he is lifting me up. 

The next thing I know I am in a warm and soft bed. The place smells of vanilla and peppermint, and the light is dim and comfortable. I stir in the bed, my limbs still feeling weak, but not nearly as much as they were the last time I woke. I have the energy to open my eyes and even sit up to stretch a bit. I look around at a very nice, tidy, and comfortable bedroom. There are blankets and pillows everywhere, anything I would need for comfort. 

"Hello?" I call out weakly, my voice scratchy from not using it. Immediately the door opens and I see a man who is the most gorgeous person I have seen. He has dark brown curls swept up out of his face, his eyes are a warm green color and the kindest eyes I have ever seen. He smiles widely at me, revealing a set of deep dimples and perfect white teeth. I swear this guy comes right out of a little girl's fairy tale. He is the perfect "Prince Charming."

"I'm so glad you are awake! You were knocked out in the hospital for three days as they ran tests on you to make sure you weren't going to die! Then you came here and slept for two more days, only waking up when I came in to feed you to build your body back up."

I can hardly comprehend what this beautiful man is saying because all I can think about is where the hell am I and who the hell is he? My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask him precisely these questions. His face falls a bit, but he comes over to the bed and sits at the end, making sure to stay within a comfortable distance of me. 

"My name is Harry. I found you down the street from my house lying on the ground and you looked so sick, almost dead, and you reminded me of Snow White when she is sleeping ,since your skin was so pail and you have such dark hair, and she needed Prince Charming to save her so I picked you up and brought you to the hospital, wanting to save you. I've been keeping an eye on you the past few weeks as I walk by that street to go to the studio, and you seemed to get progressively worse, so I needed to do something. While you were at the hospital, they ran some tests on you and kept feeding you all this healthy food to try to build your body back up for three days and you mostly slept, although we had a few conversations, mainly me explaining what I'm explaining now, a few times. Then they told me I could take you home, but I had to keep you warm, let you sleep still, make sure I fed you a regular three meals a day, make sure that you didn't have access to any drugs because they found that you used to have some in your system, and let you recover on your own time. They warned me that you probably wouldn't remember the first few days of your recovery. Do you remember any of what I am telling you?"

I shake my head in disbelief. All of that seems so surreal, and yet really possible given my situation. I can't help but trust this stranger, and he seems to be the reason I am alive, so I feel pretty comfortable here with him. My new-found comfort and hope have eliminated my desire for the heroin and I can definitely see my life turning around at this point. 

"I don't remember any of it Harry, but I just want to thank you so much for saving my life. I owe you everything. I'll try to get out of your hair as soon as possible. You've already done so much for me." I say quietly, still in shock.

"Don't even say that. I love taking care of you. I've always loved taking care of people and I would love if you would stay as long as you like. I will help you find a job if you'd like, and we can go looking for a place for you to live, or you can just live here, I've wanted some company for a while." He says earnestly, staring at me with those green eyes and gauging my reaction. Tears well in my eyes as I take in the generosity of this man. He has already done so much for me, and he wants to do more. I will never be able to repay him.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for what you've done and what you are willing to do for me. What can I do to repay you in some way?"

"Just take care of yourself will you, love? And honestly think about staying here, I would love to have you with me."

"I would love to stay, and I promise to take care of myself. My name is Y/N by the way." I say with a smile.

He smiles back at me and nods his head.

"I know, you told me a few times when you woke up over the past few days. I'm glad you are going to stay! Is there anything you need, Y/N? I have food, and I went out and bought women's clothes and shampoo and conditioner and soap and other "lady products" you might need. I went to the store and asked if hybrids need any extra products or what, but they only told me that you would need medicine when you go into heat to make it less painful and desperate, but they said that being you are a kitten and so young that you wouldn't need that for a while. Is there anything else I can get you?"

I am shocked by his thoughtfulness and generosity, but I think for a moment about what I really want or need besides the things he listed.

"Do you have any music? I haven't been able to listen to music in forever and I would love some. Whatever you have. I could also go for some tea please?"

"As you wish, love." He says as he stands up and leaves the room. He comes back a few minutes later with some tea and a few cool CD's. We talk and listen to Tired Pony, Passenger, the1975, Queen, Pink Floyd, Ed Sheeran, and some other cool bands for hours. Then he proceeds to tell me that he is in a band and shows me some of his music which is great and fantastic and we have a long drawn out conversation about how it is to be in a band, and what his favorite/least favorite parts of it all are, etc. It is a fantastic night. He falls asleep on the floor next to me, his hand resting on the bed on top of mine in a concerned and protective gesture, making sure I am ok. We spend the next few weeks this way, talking and getting to know each other. I learn that he is a very protective person and he loves his family more than anything. He is funny, kind, sweet, generous, and just absolutely comfortable to be around. He is a real Prince Charming. We go out looking for a job for me, but nothing turns out, and he keeps telling me it is fine and he will take care of me, but I want to be able to pay him back and thank him for everything he has done. Some day I will be able to thank him properly. At night he has started sleeping in the bed with me, there is no awkwardness, it just fits. He holds me close, and as he drifts of to sleep, every night he will whisper in my neck, "Goodnight my Snow White" and I feel safe, protected, and happy for the first time in my life.

One night we are getting ready for bed and Harry is walking out of the shower, like he does every night, wrapped in his towel, his hair wet and dripping water droplets all over his face and tattooed torso. I have started finding Harry extremely attractive, but I don't voice my opinion in fear of it ruining the perfect setup we have. Tonight though, Harry is walking towards his drawer filled with underwear when his towel slips, down it falls revealing a huge and beautiful cock. It is just as perfect as the rest of him and I have to look away quickly, surpressing the animalistic growl of arousal that threatens to leave me. He quickly grabs the towel and covers himself, not quite embarassed, but blushing a bit and smiling smugly as he finds some boxers to put on and I try my best to ignore him. Unfortunately, all night my mind is plagued with the image of his huge dick hanging heavy and low, just asking to be played with and aroused. The night is spent in a sweat and I can't seem to shake the feeling, even in my dreams, that I need him. 

I wake up the next morning and I am shocked to find that I have wrapped myself around Harry and I am literally rubbing myself on his leg, needing him like I need air. It honestly hurts like hell to stop and I look up and see him awake and staring at me in awe and disbelief as I try to relieve my sexual tension without him noticing. Unfortunately, he has noticed and so has his dick. He is growing hard in his boxers and we are eyeing each other hungrily.

"I don't know about you, Y/N, but I have been attracted to you since the first time you woke up and were coherent in this bed, and we talked for hours. I'm totally ready to help you with what you are dealing with Kitten, but I won't pressure you into anything you don't want." He says kindly smiling. 

"I've wanted you so bad Harry. I need you now." I gasp against his chest as I push myself into his thigh harder. Immediately he crawls out from beneath me, laying me back on the bed as he slowly pets my tail and reaches up to scratch a bit by my ears. 

"I've always been a cat person, you know?" He says absentmindedly as he starts to slowly pull down my pyjama bottoms and underwear. Soon I am completely undressed and writhing on the bed, waiting for him to relieve some of the pressure built up in my body. I have never experienced a heat before and I am just going to trust Harry with this completely. He stares at me in a comforting way as he lowers his head to my center, licking up gently then blowing cool air against me, watching my reaction. Seeing me moan and squirm in pleasure, he continues. He begins to vigorously run his tongue along my center, plunging into my heat every once in a while to keep me on edge. The feeling of his hot and wet tongue rubbing against my very soft and sensitive skin is too much. I start to scream out, nearing my orgasm, and Harry senses this, plunging two fingers inside me as he sucks harshly on my clit, pulling the orgasm out of me. I come with a scream of his name and as I am coming back down from my high, Harry undresses himself completely. He rips off his t-shirt and throw his boxers down quickly. I watch as his cock springs up and slaps against his stomach and I can feel my mouth begin to water, needing him inside me.

Usually I am scared when it comes to sex because, having been a prostitute, men never really try to go gentle or pay attention to what I need, but I know Harry will be different. He climbs on top of me and gently caresses my cheek and slides his other hand down my tail as he looks into my eyes deeply.

"I want you to know that I don't think this is a one time thing. I know that having sex during your heat with someone makes a really strong connection, and I want you to know that I am ready to be there for you whenever you need me. I think you are perfection, even if you don't see it, and I really want this to be a permanent relationship. Is that ok with you, Y/N" He asks, his accent getting thicker with feeling and arousal. All I can manage is to nod my head vigorously and begin to purr, literally purr, as I feel him start to push his length inside me. His cock is stretching me open, and though it should probably hurt, it feels nothing but pleasurable. I grab his hair, running my fingers through his soft curls and looking into his green eyes as I lower his face to mine and kiss him slowly and passionately, letting him know just how much I love this.

"Thank you for everything Harry. You are everything to me." I say as he inserts himself completely inside me, and stops to let me adjust to his wide girth. Once I have adjusted I nod at him, signaling him to begin his movement. He starts off slowly and deep letting me feel every inch of his dick inside my walls. It is perfect and relieves my tension well, but after a few moments, the heat starts to kick in and I need more. 

"Oh god Harry, yes! You are so fucking big!!! Oh yes, please, Faster! HARDER!" I scream, nearing the edge a second time, but wanting to up the intensity. Immediately he complies with my requests and he is fucking into me hard and fast and it is making my head spin how intense the feeling is. I can feel him swell in me, and looking into his eyes as we both near our orgasms I can feel the connection building and strengthening between us. Within seconds we are both coming hard, and I can see stars mixed with the image of his green eyes. When I open my eyes his face is scrunched up in pleasure and he lets out a loud shout of my name, breathing heavily as he comes deep inside my pussy. On instinct I stick my tongue out and start kitten-licking his body as he lies next to me, cleaning his skin because it just feels right. 

"Yep, definitely a cat person. I love you Y/N." Harry sighs out, his face showing a look of content as he runs his fingers through my hair. I giggle, and continue licking his perfect sculpted chest clean before I respond.

"I love you too, Harry. You are everything I've ever needed in my life. You're my Prince Charming."

"And you're my Snow White, Y/N." He says with a smile and a wink as we both fall asleep intertwined with each other.


End file.
